micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cajak
Reply So sorry for my incredible delay in replying! I'm not so sure about changing the wiki graphic style (I don't think its even possible beyond changing to a different colour scheme), but I definitely like your idea for a user competition to design a new logo. I have absolutely no idea what the current one is meant to be! ptrcancer (Admin) 23:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello "An unused image I found. Another reason why I believe there still is a '''lot' of work to do here."'' That made me titter - thanks! I am aware that there are a lot of redundant images relating to Egtavia on MicroWiki, and I would appreciate it if you could tell me how to remove them. By the by, I'd just like to say that the less articles about things like "Cuchys World" (I saved a copy of the article on my server, if you'd like to see how bad it was) that we have on here the better. Onwards with the MicroWiki perestroika! Thanks! --Demontux 22:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you for reverting my pages , i hate those low-life vandals. I have reported it. Grazie tantissimo! Grazie tantissimo! Hai fatto davvero un capolavoro del mio articolo biografico, e ho solo dovuto migliorare un po' la forma, aggiundere una più nuova foto, e redarre qualcosina insignificante. E' incredibile che tu sia anche riuscito a trovare "il nocciolo" della mia vita, che non è poi tanto facile con una persona complessa come me! --IndigoGenius 21:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The Empire of Austenasia Your Excellency, greetings: The Empire of Austenasia has previously tried to establish diplomatic relations with the Federal Republic of St Charlie via e-mail, but we have not recieved a reply in a long time, most likely due to the problems with the Ambassadorial Council mentioned in the recent St Charlie Observer. Austenasia officially recognises St Charlie I would like to now once more formally request diplomatic relations and a treaty of friendship with your great nation. Warmest regards, HIH Crown Prince Jonathan Prime Minister and Chief Ambassador Empire of Austenasia What do you mean? Greetings your excellancy. I do not know what you mean. I can view my antartic claim very easily. On other computers I can veiw my claim easily to. thank you for your time, President James Thank you Thank you Alexander for editingen all the editions of the Flandrensis Times --Niels Vermeersch 17:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) neutral What is your advice to made the 'reply' on the page of Scramble of Finismund more neutral? Any help is welcome --Niels Vermeersch 15:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hey there. I asked for neutrality because the section clearly shows a so-called "Anti-Erusian" feeling. I am not asking you to love Erusia, however, a sentence like "This is a matter between the GAMA and the Antarctic micronations, so the DPRE must not interfere", if it's not quoted, doesn't look neutral in this situation. --Cajak 15:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the warning, I will changed it and removed that part to respect the neutrality of the article. --Niels Vermeersch 15:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I just see that you (again) made the page more neutral because they feld "attacked", my god they call several members 'decadent imperialistst' and did you hear us complain about the neutrality? In any case, you do a good job ;-) maybe you can delete all the intermicronational responses or moved them to the talk page, so the article is neutral for everyone and not a place to search for conflicts? --Niels Vermeersch 20:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree I wish that I could help clean this place up; I'm frankly sick of seeing poorly written articles out of syntax with numerous spelling and grammar mistakes with photos that make no sense (like the photo of the "apple pie" you put on your user page). Good luck and feel free to contact me if you and ptrcancer need a couple more hands to help keep this dump in order. Regards, --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 16:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry I am sorry I did not know that is what you did. I would have been fine with it and I am now. I am not a skinhead and, I am firmley against neo-nazi's. And Danesland would not attack you physicaly because, we believe war shouldnt be faught with weapons or bombs but with words. I am sorry for the misunderstanding, I will think before I make actions. No problem, no worries. ;) I apologise if I sounded rude on the post, or if I sounded like a mean person. I accept your apologies, and thank you. p.s Never thought you were a skinhead. It was the only people I was thinking of at that moment :D --Cajak 19:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I am firmly against micronational war but, if it comes to the point where somebody is invading I will take a stand. And I know you were being sarcastic but, I feel like I had to get that out. And i know that you were being sarcastic about this but, my military is armed with nerf guns. Regarding the GUM Hey, just a quick message asking about the GUM. I would like to apply for Nemkhavia to join, but I saw your message on the GUM's talk page that the forum is a little bit of a ghost town at the moment. Should I still put my nation's application there on the forum, or on the talk page? Many thanks, Mark Meehan, SFR Nemkhavia --Knight990 14:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I believe it should go under the talk page.us --Parlum Payum Populum et Sandus Guillaume Sœrgèl 11:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Selam per quanto riguarda Impero puoi trovare delle informazioni stesso qui:http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Impero Per la MFA World Cup come vi organizzate? Trasferte,numero di giocaori per squadra,campi ecc.? Thank You Thank you for redirecting our constitution page! Greetings from the Commonwealth of New Pristinia I wish to offer you my most humble greetings, your Excellency! My name is Marco Dresner, and I am the Lord Protector and Lord Ambassador of the Commonwealth of New Pristinia. Since the Emperor Frederic has abdicated as of 1st Dec 2009, I govern the territories of the former Empire and will soon hold elections. I would like to commence formal relations with you and your nation. Signed, --The M. Ven. Marco Dresner 17:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ...and a happy new year! Greetings! Thank you for your message - I will forward your apologies onto Tomas for you. Your extremely numerous and constructive contributions on this wiki do not go unnoticed. We greatly appreciate the amount of time that you put into maintaining and improving the MicroWiki, on top of managing your own micronation, elections, etc. Merry Christmas (anti-Christmas for us...) and a happy new year to you and your citizens too! A-One 00:00, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi once again Hello your Excellency, This is just a quick and friendly reminder that you haven't yet replied to my most recent three emails (the one about Christmas, the one about the STC Observer and the one about St. Charlie's name). Just in case you missed them, since I assume you get a number of emails each day. Greetings, --The M. Ven. Marco Dresner 16:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : Thank you, looking forward to it.--The M. Ven. Marco Dresner 17:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Remedios de Escalada Hi On behalf of the 2013 MFA World Cup, I just want to know if the Remedios de Escalada still exists Deleting old template Can you please delete this template? Template:MCSNation I have managed to convert all articles using it onto the more common Template:Nation, it looks like one of our users from MCSwiki (micras.org/wiki) copied the template over a few years ago by mistake or simply being lazy... Fixing this template Can I just bring your attention to this please, unsure if it notifies you about it or something: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Infobox/row the error is annoying to my quest to fix all the categories on this wiki :P thaks --Dr-spangle 18:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC)